Al borde de la muerte
by Tamao-Tamamura
Summary: Los Shamanes tienen que viajar a Inlaterra a buscar el talisman de la familia Asakura (diox oOU mi primer fic xD a ver que opinan?)
1. Default Chapter

bueno este es el primer fic que publico acá en Fan Fiction, mejor dicho mi primer fic NO-COMEDIA xDD todos son de puros juegos en vdd soy primeriza en  
esto espero que les guste ^^UUUU  
  
PD: la torta XD este fic lo puse en la zona de ingles XDDDDDDDD  
  
Al fondo de la muerte  
Cap. 1: La Misión...? OoU  
  
N/A: Los personajes aquí tienen 16 años ^-^  
  
Era una tarde hermosa, soleada, cálida, de esas tardes que provoca salir a jugar béisbol, u otra cosa extraña, estas tardes que lo que mas deseas es estar con 'esa persona', esa persona que amas, pero... Pero para Anna Kyoyama... Quizás nunca llegue ese momento... Porque siempre tenia esa 'cara' pues... cual? la fría y despiadada, porque?... creo que ni ella lo sabe.  
  
"Es una linda tarde!" Dijo Yoh muy emocionado, "si, hermosa para que entrenes yoh..." dijo Anna como siempre despiadada  
  
"Annita, al ves de entrenar no te gustaría salir a pasear conmigo? n_n" dijo Yoh tratando de escapar de ella de nuevo "No yoh... Sabes que no!" Pues, cumplido... Yoh se fue a entrenar cuando anna se le acerca y le dice: "Tu abuelo quiere que vallas a tu casa... te necesitan urgentemente" le dijo con una mirada fiel. "¿No te dijo para que?" preguntó, "No... dijo que era importante que fueras" dijo ella seria.  
  
Pues, Asi comenzó todo xDU pues, ellos le pidieron a Manta que los llevara, y por su GRAN! sorpresa oO Estaban en Izumo Ren y Horo, según ellos por su puesto, decían que estaban investigando porque nacía el 'Muh' en las rocas por el Oeste...? Lo creyeron?? Si? no?, pues quien sabe ^^U  
  
"Y a que vienes yoh?" pregunto Horo Horo "Pues, ya sabes a visitar a mi familia n_n jijiji" respondió con su clásica 'Risita' "Já!, tu siempre de calmado eh Yoh?" Completo Ren con su sonrisa descarada. "Ya déjense de patrañas y vamos" "Esta bien Annita n_n Nos acompañaran?" dijo Yoh feliz "Yoh...!" dijo Anna claro que los chicos Aceptaron, las aventuras Asakura era muuuuuuuy Divertidas! Incluso para Ren que era el chico 'Perfecto'  
  
Cuando llegaron a la Casa Asakura, se escuchaban 4 voces, a ver, antes de entrar Yoh quiso adivinar quienes eran, claro, sii!! Estaba su abuelo, El señor Yohmei, quien mas? claro!! la Señora Kino!! con la que nadie quería enfadarse pk si no... Ayayay!!! (xDU) pero, las otras 4 voces... ¿Quién eran? pues, tendría que entrar para saber n_n...  
  
A su sorpresa las 2 personas que estaban eran... O_O QUIENES!!?!?!? ELLOS!?! QUE HACIAN AQUÍ!?! O______OU... emm... cof cof... xDU me deje llevar por el momento, Jajajay xD, pues ahora es su turno...  
  
"Oo... Que hacen ustedes aquí?..." Pregunto Ren "Waaaaa O_OU TUUUUUUUU!? AKIIIII!?" dijo Horo "Pero que demon... O.o" dijo Anna molesta "o.oUU jijiji" Yoh río con una risa sorpreciva xDU- "Pero que recibimiento no?... No les agrada verme? n_n" Contesto Hao con una risa de: Si me atrapas ganas x) - A que se devia? ni yo lo sé. "Hola Yoh ¿cómo te va?" le pregunto Silver- Buhhh!! ya no es secreto quien eran los invitados, pero buenop, Que hacían allí?? xDDD  
  
"Yoh que sorpresa!!!" Dijo Yohmei-sama "Que haces aquí? Jejejeje" Pregunto el mismo con una sonrisa  
  
Pero la Sra. Kino se molesto y le dio un Bastonazo xDDD, pues, era lógico!! El los había invitado a revelar el secreto de la familia! xD  
  
"Ok, Ok, Ok... Seré breve" Dijo El Sr. Yohmei. "Señor Yohmei rápido por favor" Dijo Anna molesta, sip a ella le molestaba la presencia de Hao (por que seria? xDDDD) "bueno, lo que pasa es que..." fue interrumpido. "Rápido" Dijo Anna replicando. "Pues, lo que pasa es que simplemente y literalmente...." Fue interrumpido de nuevo " Dije, RAPIDO!" anna ya estaba fuera de sus casillas -"Pero Annita, déjalo terminar xDU" Contesto Yoh.  
  
"Ok... ¬¬U al grano. Hace 4000 años, cuando se invento el Shamanismo, y se creo la familia Asakura, se guardo un Talismán de madera, y cada 500 años, el sucesor de la familia Asakura, el cual debe ser solo una sangre, libera el talismán; pues, no sabemos donde está, solo tenemos este mapa pero esta algo viejo" Dijo, sacudiendo el mapa.... "Pues, el problema es que no sabemos quien debe buscarlo... Si Yoh, o Hao, puesto que..." Fue interrumpido.  
  
En ese instante estaban hao y yoh peleando por quien tendría el talismán Quizás tendrían mas poder!! Pero aahyy!!! asta a mi me dolió oO anna le pego a yoh y le jalo la oreja xD "Compórtate ò__ó y ustedes fuera de aquí porque no están haciendo nada ¬¬U..." Dijo anna firmemente Ò_Ó a los otros shamanes.  
  
"Cof... coff..." Yohmei tosió. "Como decía. no se di elegir a Hao y a Yoh, asi que irán los dos n__n" Fue interrumpido de nuevo "QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!? CON ESTE CREIDO!!/DEVIL!!" dijeron al unísono hao y yoh, claro yoh dijo creído y hao débil. "COF... COF...!!!," tosió mas fuerte y tomo un sorbo de té. "si. irán ambos porque dice de una sola sangre y ustedes están compartidos... Son gemelos! asi que irán ambos a ver quien es el elegido!" Concluyo Yohmei.  
  
"em... comprendo pero que hace Silver aquí?" dijo yoh. "Silver, sabe donde esta puesto que si recuerdan... ¬¬U el es el descendiente de Hao OuO" dijo. "Y...?" dijo Anna "Y, pues, les va a presentar a su hija Yura, puesto que el no puede ir porque tiene que hacer unos trabajos para la señora de los espíritus." dijo el Sr. Yohmei. "Hola..." dijo una niña que estaba en una habitación, "Me llamo Yura ^^U" era una chica de cabellos marrones con el clásico mismo peinado de yoh y hao, claro que un poco mas corto que el de hao. Se parecía mucho a ellos, solo que ella era chica! era muy linda y chistosa.  
  
"*_* HOLAAAAA ME LLAMO RYU!! COMO ESTAS QUIERES SER MI NOVIA?? **!!" dijo Ryu como cosa rara xD "OoUUUUUU... Em.... señor... estem... yo... yo estoy comprometida ._." Dijo Yura xD todos la saludaron.  
  
"Bueno ya pueden salir de aquí y partir en el viaje oO" Dijo la Sr. Kino mejor dicho. Los echo de la casa la señora Kino, Yura se despidió de su papá? Oo Silver!? HAO AWELO!? XDDDDDD todos salieron. -Afuera de la casa en un tren hacia un restaurand-  
  
"Por favor de comida china no! xD" dijo Horo. "Bueno Yura, Yurita, cuéntame... a donde tenemos que ir?" Pregunto yoh mas despierto de lo normal "tenemos que dirigirnos a... Inglaterra" Dijo Yura algo triste. "Extrañas a Silver; Yura?" Pregunto amablemente Hao, algo que todos quedaron muy sorprendidos pues el solo era egoísta, era de esperarse. Nadie de ellos lo conocía bien. "No... No es eso... es que... no... Nada ^^'" Dijo ella. "Amos tamo en cofiaza" Dicho Chocolove.  
  
"CHOCOLOVE!?!?!'!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Dijeron todos al Unísono "QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO AQUI!?" preguntaron de nuevo. "Pue... yo soy el gra tigre negro y yo lo se odo!, Me entere de que ira a busca una coa". Dijo el con su tipica sonrisa _o_n  
  
Pues, ya! estaba hecho, estaban: Yoh, Hao, Anna, Ren, Horo, Chocolove, Yura y Manta... Diox!!! quien pagara los pasajes del tren!!  
  
Bueno, dejo de palabrear... Pasaron varios dias... y dias y dias y dias... y nada que ver... No encontraban Inlaterra asi que llegaron a Portugal. "No hay ninguna posada libre o que!?" Pregunto Ren "¬¬U la habra..." dijo hao molesto y derrepente se escucho un "LA SUIT JAPONESA CON AGUAS TERMALES EN LAS  
  
MONTAÑAS!!" y todos: O_OU VAMOOOOOOOOOS, en efecto. Llegaron a ese lugar cada quien tenia su habitación. TOdos se habian dormido exepto 2 almas que vagaban perdidamente por los pasillos del hotel asta que decidieron sentarse. "Yoh. Estoy cansada sentemosnos" Dijo Anna. "Esta bien Annita ^-^" Continuo yoh,  
  
"Yoh... yo... lamento hacerte sufrir todo este tiempo mandandote a hacer todo lo que yo decee" Dijo Anna triste. "O_________________________O ANNA ESTAS DESPIERTA!?" grito yoh  
  
-Fin del Capitulo- N/A: waaa pffff MALISIMO X_X demasiado malo . pero quizás les guste .-., Yura es Gandried una amiga que me pidió salir en este fic Gracias por prestarme tu personaje Gan n___n!!! Ok... El próximo capitulo se llamara: "Un simple lazo?"  
  
Quien es Yura? porque es hija de Silver derrepente? porque el no había comentado nada de esto? Sigan leyéndolo mas basura ke sea xD pero apollenme plz n__n PD: Perdón por los errores ortográficos. PD2: déjenme un review 


	2. Cap 2 Un Simple Lazo?

Al borde de la muerte Cap. 2 Un simple lazo?  
  
"Shhh no grites" dijo Anna "Estube pensando, que quizás tu no estabas a gusto con esto... no lo se Yoh, lo siento..."continuo ella.  
  
"Anna... creo... creo que haz madurado n_n" Dijo yoh. "yo también tengo algo que decirte... ._. yo... o sea... tu... no no no... mejor dicho: Gracias por este entrenamiento y por déjame estar a tu lado yo estoy muy agradecido..." Dijo yoh pensativo. "Yoh..." Dijo Anna "Anna. tengo algo que decirte desde hace tanto tiempo ,///,,"  
  
*Marian abrio de nuevo la puerta pero disgustada empezo a hablales e voz baja pk todos dormian...*  
  
"Por favor, les ruego que no griten..., mañana tengo que salir a Inlaterra y tengo que dormir bien y ya es la 1:40 de la madrugada!!" dijo molesta "Lo lamentamos... mi nombre es Yura, el es Yoh, el Hao y ella Anna" dijo Yura educadamente. "Pues mas les vale..." Dijo Marian. "Vas a inlaterra? como vas?" Pregunto Anna.  
  
"En avion n__n" Contesto Marian. "Nos podrias llevar??" pregunto Anna. "Pues... si alguno de ustedes me gana en una Batalla, se que son Shamanes asi que por favor... Alguno de ustedes...??" Dijo ella retandolos  
  
"Yo lo haré" Dijo yoh. "No yo lo haré!" Replico hao, "A callar! lo hare yo!!" dijo Yura.  
  
"Yura OoU??". pregunto Hao, "Dije ke lo hare yooo!" Dijeron al mismo tiempo Hao y Yoh  
  
"Lo hara Yura ¬¬U" Dijo Anna. ok, Yura Vs Marian  
  
Yura poscesiono su peineta y se convirtio en un GRAN GRAN cañon, Marian posceciono sus Shurikens y se volvio invisible. como un ninja...  
  
"Como un ninja Ascecho! se quien eres tu Yura Asak..." FUe interrumpida Marian "No lo digas!!" Dijo Yura "No es un simple lazo de amistad verdad yura?" Dijo cruelmente Marian... "Si pierdes esto dire la verdad" Continuo Marion  
  
"Ah SI!? yo dire tu pasado Marian Hayashibara!!! - "¿Como conoces mi nombre!!?"  
  
"Lo se...!! yo lo se todo tengo vista del pasado y futurista y basta de palabras y mejor peleemos"  
  
Yura atakaba velosmente donde sentia que estaba Marian pero no la podia ver... Era una verdadera Ninja...  
  
-Fin del capitulo-  
  
PD: WAAAAAAA peor ke el otro xDD pero bueno xDD  
  
De de hablaban estas chicas sobre su pasado y cual es el misterio de Yura? (bah esta obvio ya! XD)  
  
Pues ya ^^ dejen Reviews 


End file.
